A vehicle steering shaft is typically connected for joint rotation with a vehicle steering wheel by a splined connection. In one conventional design, a threaded axial extension on the end of the steering shaft projects through an axial opening in a base plate of the steering wheel. A nut is screwed on the threaded extension on the steering shaft to prevent axial movement of the steering wheel relative to the steering shaft. An air bag module is then secured in the steering wheel and conceals the nut.
Another known design for preventing axial movement between the steering shaft and the steering wheel uses a radially extending setscrew that engages the steering shaft. The setscrew is supported in a radial bore that extends through a hub portion of the steering wheel. This design is particularly useful for securing a steering wheel in which the air bag module is pre-assembled into the steering wheel because the presence of the air bag module prevents access to a nut as would be used in the aforementioned conventional design. The radially extending setscrew is accessed from the side of the steering shaft in the radial direction. Several other known designs for preventing axial movement between the steering shaft and the steering wheel employ a fastener that is accessed from the radial direction.